A Day in KHR days
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Random drabble. slight HibariOC from Soraoi's POV. A day in Soraoi's life


**Drabble drabble~**

**This is a random drabble I wrote... though it is pretty long? I guess not...?**

* * *

A Day

Good afternoon, my name is Sawada Soraoi, the Star Guardian of the Vongola Decimo of the known Vongola Family. The Vongola Decimo is none other than my cousin, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsu-kun is actually a very kind and considerate boy, even though he got constantly bullied that Gokudera-kun would always try to kill those bullies with his dynamites. Yama-kun always managed to stop him on time, Tsu-kun is never a fan of violence. We go to Namimori Middle School, it is a very common school actually, unlike those eccentric schools I have attended in Italy.

"Sora-chan, what are you doing?" I heard a voice snapping me out from my daze as I saw Tsu-kun looking at me worriedly.

"I was just thinking how different it is in Japan, it's nice…" I said, resting my head on the table. I sensed Tsu-kun staring at me and I smiled at him.

"It's okay, Tsu-kun, I was just thinking about Namimori… the changes I haven't notice for the years I was in Italy…" Tsu-kun placed a hand on my shoulder.

"If there's something bothering you, tell me okay?"

"I'm your guardian, Tsu-kun."

"Well, and I'm still your cousin and your family." I smiled gratefully at Tsu-kun as I heard Gokudera-kun calling him.

"Gokudera-kun is calling you, better go then Tsu-kun. I'll be okay." I said as I stood up and walked out from the class with his eyes still following me.

Tsu-kun is definitely a very kind person I've known, Iemitsu ji-chan and Nana ba-chan are very kind as well. I envy Tsu-kun, still having a complete family, my parents died when I was small; they were assassinated. When I grow up, I realized that it was actually Xanxus nii that killed them, I was so broken-hearted then, he may be very cold, but he's very caring towards me. When I met him in the Vongola mansion I was scared since he looks so scary, but once he stayed with me when I was having a nightmare, that's when I started to love him as my older brother. I met other members of the Varia, I can feel them sorry for what they had inflicted on me and I forgive them, as long as they would still stay with me. People told me I'm not suited to be in the mafia, but they can't say anything when Timoteo jii-chan and the others got a word on it.

I felt loved, but sometimes I just wonder why I deserve so much when I've done very little. I'm still scared, scared that they'd leave me like my parents did. I don't want any of them to be in danger, especially Tsu-kun. Tsu-kun doesn't deserve any of this, but to protect his friends, he'd do anything for them; I wish I had strength like him, to protect others without being scared at all. He told me I'm stronger than him, but I don't think my heart is. After experiencing so much, I don't think my heart is strong anymore, I always thought that my heart would break anytime any day.

"Good morning Soraoi-san!" Students greeted me, I've been getting more noticed in this school because I am Tsu-kun's cousin. I sometimes hated them for treating him so badly when they don't know anything about him, except for Hana-san and Kyoko-chan, they're my friends. Hana-chan might be a bit mean in words, but she's just like that and I understood. That was one of the reasons I am known, there's also another one.

Hibari Kyoya.

He is the leader of Namimori Middle High's Disciplinary Committee. The most dangerous and scariest person people could ever known. He's my best friend, a person I've always wanted to protect with all my heart and soul. People were surprised at how I could get so close to him and Kyouya being very kind to me. That's why I always hated others, they would always judge others before getting to know them. Kyouya had experienced so much that he became like this and I understand him. Both of us understand each other that we always stood by each other whenever something happens. I just wish he would stop being so violent and hostile towards others.

I love him.

Silly, sure. I'm in love with my very best friend. He's the only person who would ever lend me a hand when I was crying that day when everyone left me behind. We stood by each other and protected one another. I'm still guilty when I left him with just a note, telling him of my leave to Italy with jii-chan. I was very surprised when I saw him standing with Tsuna as one of the guardians of the sky. I was shocked and too happy that I could see him one more. But I was scared; scared that Kyouya might hate me so much for leaving like that. It was hard at first for the both of us, but we got back like we used to. But I guess he shocked everyone when he suddenly hugged me when he saw me. I stopped on my tracks and looked up at the sign.

Namimori Disciplinary Committee.

I smiled and walked away, not bothering to knock the door. I knew he must be doing something else. I was thinking about skipping class when I heard someone calling my name.

"Soraoi-san?" Ah, it's Tetsuya Kusakabe-san, Kyouya's right hand.

"Ah, Kusakabe-san, is something wrong?"

"Well, Kyou-san got sick today, if you didn't know already." This alerted me and I knew Kusakabe-san noticed my tense shoulder.

"Kyou-san seemed to have catch a cold, he's in the hospital right now."

"I see, thank you very much, Kusakabe-san." I said as I smiled at him.

"You seemed to be troubled, Soraoi-san. Is something on your mind?"

"It's nothing, just thinking about my home back in Italy."

"Ah, homesick, is it?"

"Something like that, I was walking around when I started to compare the things here and back home. How it was more peaceful here." Much much more peaceful. Kusakabe-san gave me a pat on the shoulder and walked away.

"Kyouya…"

/

"Soraoi-san, please answer the question on the board!" I woke up from my sleep and saw the teacher that always bullied Tsu-kun and glared at him before I looked at the board.

"The **atom** is a basic unit of matter that consists of a dense, central nucleus surrounded by a cloud of negatively charged electrons. The atomic nucleus contains a mix of positively charged protons and electrically neutral neutrons (except in the case of hydrogen-1, which is the only stable nuclide with no neutrons). The electrons of an atom are bound to the nucleus by the electromagnetic force. Likewise, a group of atoms can remain bound to each other, forming a molecule. An atom containing an equal number of protons and electrons is electrically neutral, otherwise it has a positive or negative charge and is an ion. An atom is classified according to the number of protons and neutrons in its nucleus: the number of protons determines the chemical element, and the number of neutrons determines the isotope of the element." The teacher was silent with his mouth opened while I glared at him one last time and continued my sleep.

Unnoticed by me, Tsu-kun was actually looking at me in worry.

/

"Sora-chan?" I opened my eyes only to see Tsu-kun looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Oh… Tsu-kun…" I said sleepily.

"It's time to go home, let's go home together." Tsu-kun said as I shook my head.

"I'm going to visit Kyouya, you can go home without me." Tsu-kun looked at my eyes once more and sighed.

"Sora-chan, if you need anything to tell me, I'm listening, okay?" I stood up and slammed my hands on my desk.

"Enough Tsu-kun! You don't have to worry about me! I can take care of my own!" Tsu-kun was definitely surprised at my outburst.

"S-Sora-chan?"

"I always envied you… I always envied how you could be so strong! I hate it! I hate it when people started to worry about me! I've had enough! Leave me alone, Tsu-kun! You always worried about me when it was supposed to be me worrying about you!" I saw Gokudera-kun and Yama-kun approaching and I glared at them.

"I've had enough! Enough I said! I hate all of this! I envied all of you! How all of you could be so happy when I'm… I'm…" I couldn't say it anymore as I ran out from the class, carrying my bag with me.

"Sora-chan!" I heard Tsu-kun kept on calling to me as I ignored his voice and kept on running towards the hospital.

/

"Excuse me… where is the room where Hibari Kyouya is in?" The nurse was definitely surprised at my question. When did a girl visit the scariest boy ever lived in Namimori.

"H-He's in room number 1850." The nurse stammered as I walked away from her towards the destinated room. I turned the doorknob and stepped inside, to see Kyouya reading a book on the bed. Kyouya noticed me on the door as I kept staying in silence as I sat on the chair.

"Aoi." Tears started spilling out from my eyes as my shoulder shook.

"I did something bad today… I yelled at Tsu-kun and Gokudera-kun and Yama-kun… I let my emotions took over and now I crying to you… I'm so weak… I'm so so weak…" I kept on sobbing as I tightened my fists until they turned white.

"I couldn't protect anyone… I'm just useless! I'm useless!" Tears started dropping onto my fists. Kyouya kept on with his silence, I was too scared to look at him. Then I felt a hand on top of my head and I looked up to see Kyouya looking into my eyes.

"Everything got to break, even the mightiest iron will rust. It's okay to let it out, Aoi." I cried and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying onto his shoulder as I felt Kyouya patting my back.

"I'm useless, Kyouya… I always brought you and Tsu-kun trouble… I always had to trouble all of them… all of my family…" I kept on rambling as Kyouya kept on holding me, listening to everything I said as I poured everything out to him. Kyouya had always been the place I'd tell my worries, he'd listen to me until the end then he'd say anything he wanted to say to me after that. My cries stopped as I looked down on the ground, like a child ready for her parent's scolding.

"I… am stupid, am I?"

"Yes you are." I sighed and laid my head on the bed as Kyouya brushed his hand in my hair.

"Everything happens, Aoi. You know that. You know you shouldn't bottled it up either, the herbivore knows it when you do, because you're easy to read."

"Yes, yes… anything you say Kyouya…"

"But you're more than you thought you are, you should know that."

"I'm a stupid idiot who always worries everyone… and I couldn't even protect anyone." I yelped when I felt a hit on my head and saw Kyouya's fist in front of me.

"Shut up, Aoi." I sighed and looked at the clock.

"I should go know Kyouya… it's late, ba-chan will be worried about me." I heard the door clicked and I saw a nurse walking in with a tray of medicine and a glass of water and placed it quickly before she ran out. Hibari saw the medicine and went on reading his book.

"Kyouya, eat your medicine." Kyouya ignored me as I walked over and put the medicine in front of him.

"Drink your medicine."

"…" I picked up the medicine and hold them in front of his face.

"Kyouya, for the last time… eat your medicine, you're not going to get better if this kept happening." Hibari glared at my eyes and I glared back at him.

"Fine, I'll tell you if anything's bothering my mind and not Tsu-kun. I'll come to you if I'm hurt and I won't look down on myself ever again, are you satisfied." Kyouya smirked at me and ate the medicine from my hands and drank his water.

"You're really stubborn, Kyouya… but thank you for everything…" I said as I hugged and bid him goodbye. I saw some doctors and nurses in front of the door and shrugged, walking out from the hospital with a lot of weight lifted from my shoulder.

"Namimori~"

/

"I'm home!"

"Sora-chan!" I saw Tsu-kun looking at me worriedly, maybe because of my red eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm okay now… I'm so sorry, Tsu-kun…"

"You sure you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Mama made dinner, come on, let's eat. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto came by. Come on, Sora-chan."

"Yeah, let's eat, I'm hungry!"

* * *

**The end xD**


End file.
